A bunch of shots
by Yin Yang Studios
Summary: This is a bunch of One - Three shots of JeriKole-ness


**Hey! this is just a bunch of 1-3 shots of JeriKole. Any larger, and I will post it as an actual story.**

**andyway, I really don't like myself for writing this, but I really wanted to use this song. It is Happy go luck by steps.**

**_Kole's thoughts_**

**_Jericho speaking_**

* * *

Love, all my love was yours,  
of this I was so sure,  
I guess I never saw it coming baby

Kole stepped into the Titans West's living room as she talked to Starfire.

"Yea, Star," Kole giggled as they turned into the room. "I really think that movie was grea-." Kole trailed off when she saw…_them. Kissing. _

Starfire cleared her throat which caused Raven and Jericho to break off. Realizing that Kole was standing there, Jericho looked down sheepishly.

**But now I'm over the surprise,  
I'm wearing this disguise,  
So everyone can think I'm having fun baby,**

Kole, smiled and walked to the couch, and struck up a conversation with Raven. She began telling her about the movie that she and Starfire had just seen. As the three girls chatted, Kole noticed Jericho stand up and walk out, smiling, happy that Kole didn't have any bad feelings towards Raven.

**The world only sees me smiling;  
my pillow knows the truth at night,  
'cause that's where I hide my sorrow,**

When the girls finished talking, Kole walked out of the room until she was out of sight. Biting her lip, she ran the rest of the way to her room. She collapsed onto her bed and buried her head into her pillow. _Those two jerks!_

**And they call me happy go lucky,  
They don't know my heart is dying inside,  
A smile's a frown turned upside down,  
I do my happy go lucky so well,  
I'm even fooling myself**

Kole smiled so that none of the others would figure out that Jericho had broken her heart into million little pieces. She felt it was better this way. This would allow Jericho to not feel bad about dating Raven, Raven could date the_ boy of her dreams that she already knew that I liked him, but went out with him anyway, that jerk!, _and this would allow herself to get over Jericho.

**But now I've put it to the test,  
I know it's for the best,  
In fact it's good you walked out on me baby,**

AsKole laid in her bed**, **proud of herself for not acting jealous towards Raven. She thought of how she was rejected.

_"J-Jericho, can I, uh, can I tell you something" Jericho nodded._

_"Um, Jericho, I like you. I mean, I really really like you. I know you might not like me back, but-"_

_You're right. _

_Kole looked confused, "What do you mean?"_

_Kole, you are an absolute great friend, but I don't see you that way. __Jericho then proceeded to walk away._

**I, I've learned how to survive,  
without you in my life,  
so why am I still talking 'bout you baby,**

Kole walked around the tower so that she since she couldn't get any sleep. She stepped in to the main room, and she noticed that the TV was on. On closer inspection, Kole saw that Jericho had fallen asleep on the couch.

**The world only sees me smiling;  
my pillow knows the truth every night,  
'Cause that's where I hide my sorrow,  
**

Shaking her head, Kole walked away. _I need to get over him. He is happy, and I deserve to be too._

**And they call me happy go lucky,  
They don't know my heart is dying inside,  
A smile's a frown turned upside down,  
I do my happy go lucky so well,  
I'm even fooling myself  
All my love yours,  
I guess I was so sure,  
**

Kole sighed, and walked back to her room. She missed being able to hang out with Jericho without hurting herself. There was nothing that she wanted to do more than listen to him play his guitar. But she knew that wouldn't be possible now.

**When I see the morning light,  
I put on this facade,  
It's all I have to protect my pride,  
It's all I've got, this smile is all I've got,  
**

In the Morning, she walked into the main room, to get some breakfast.

"Ey, Kole!" Cyborg yelled, "What to do you want for breakfast?"

Kole smiled and chirped "I'll just have whatever, Cyborg."

**And they call me happy go lucky,  
They don't know my heart is dying inside,  
A smile's a frown turned upside down,  
I do my happy go lucky so well,  
I'm even**** fooling myself**


End file.
